duncton_woodfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncton Tales: Transcript
Here, this page is for searching good quotes and understanding the flow of the story. Part One: A Pilgrim in Winter Chapter 1 Privet: Stone, I vowed I would bring this safely to Duncton Wood and I have. As you have guided me this far, may you direct my paws onward, to serve you and moles who have faith in you, as best I may! Help me know truth, help me to learn the truth of the mystery of all things, even of thy Books, and the Book of Silence. But Stone... (pause) Stone, wherever he is, whatever he does, give him strength all his days. Bless him Stone, keep him, guard him. Love him as I once loved him, and help him know thy love. Stone, my task is with this Book of Tales, that Duncton's great Library may accept it, and in time send copies to other great libraries that it may be for ever preserved. Ask no other task of me, for I have strength for no more. * Fieldfare: Cutting it a bit fine, aren't you? A bit longer and you'd have been benighted and not known where to go, for even if they can find them moles don't generally use the tunnels hereabout, least of all in weather like this. Dangerous, ruinous, haunted tunnels they are. Anyway, my name's Fieldfare and I'm Duncton-born, and seeing as I'm the only one daft enough to be here I'll be the one to welcome you to our system and wish you well. Privet: My name's Privet, and I... I'm very glad to see you. I was wondering where to go. But... Fieldfare: If you're wondering why I'm here, I'll tell you. It's because I'm a fool, that's why. A fool that hopes a certain mole might get himself back to Duncton in time for Longest Night. Privet: What's his name? Fieldfare: Chater. He's a journeymole and promised me he'd be back. Swore till his snout was blue. Said there was nomole else and he'd die of loneliness if he wasn't with me on Longest Night. But... you know males, especially journey''males''! (laugh) Privet: '''(tries to laugh) '''Fieldfare: '''You got a beau? '''Privet: (shakes her head) Fieldfare: Just now, or never? Privet: '''(says nothing) '''Fieldfare: Had one once, eh? Privet: '''(nods reluctantly) I came here... '''Fieldfare: ...to forget. Have a bite of this worm, my love, and take a tip from long-suffering me: the more you try to forget the more you fail to. So tell the world, and its boredom about your troubles will heal you. Mind you, I must admit that having followed my own advice it's so far failed. But then Chater, bless him, is something else again. So here I ''have been, day after day, hoping he'd show up and wishing to be on the spot to welcome him. But now 'tis getting dark and Chater may be lots of things but he's not a fool. He'll not trek up the slopes at night. There's always rooks, and even in this weather owls can fly, ''and take prey. So failing him, perhaps you'll keep me company? Privet: '''Well, I don't know... I mean I was thinking I'd go straight to report to the Master Librarian when I got here, or perhaps if I was too late for that to the Stone to give thanks. And I don't want to cause you trouble. I have a text I wish to deliver to the Master Librarian. When I've done that I'll feel more... comfortable. '''Fieldfare: Master Librarian? The Stone? Cause me trouble? Comfortable? For goodness' sake, mole! The one's been in retreat since October and nomole seen him since, and the Stone will still be there tomorrow and the next day after as well. As for troubling me, you look tired and in need of a rest and you can go through all the courtesies and rituals you like when you're more up to it. No need to put on a show for me, or be anything but yourself. I'd suggest Barrow Vale, but it's a fair way off and I'm cold and tired so I won't offer to take you. No, you come with me to my tunnels and relax, my dear, and tell me where you're from and why you're here. We like to know these things in Duncton, being an inquisitive lot. Your text will be safe enough in my tunnels for the night. Privet: Well... Fieldfare: ''' But then again, if you want to preserve your anonymity as they say, I will be only too pleased to tell you all about myself and about Duncton, and whatever else you may be pleased to know. In short, Privet, I'm fed up with being alone and I fancy a natter. What do you say? '''Privet: Well, I don't know... I'm not sure.. I mean... yes, please, I would ''like that! '''Fieldfare: '''There, you've arrived now and there's no need to struggle more. Duncton's a place that heals moles. Always was and always will be. You're ''welcome, mole. Privet: '''Am I? '''Fieldfare: '''Yes, I'm sure you are. Come on then. Follow me and we'll be there before darkness falls, and snug and replete before you can say "lobworm"! '''Privet: '''Thank you. Chapter 2 '''Fieldfare: '''Now, I've not brought you far from where you want to go, for the Library's not far off from here. If the weather eases off a bit overnight I'll show you the way there in the morning when I go back to do my stint of waiting for Chater once again. Meanwhile let's forget duty and good intentions, and talk! But put that text of yours over there, it makes me nervous the way you clutch it. Now, tell me about your journey getting here, and what bits of moledom you've seen. '''Privet: '''What parts do you know? '''Fieldfare: Me? Oh, none at all. I'm Duncton born and bred. I've never been out of the system in my life. Never seen the need so far - too busy having pups and pushing them out of my tunnels and into the world. I doubt if even Chater could get me to leave now. But I've heard lots because when he's home Chater tells me, and down in Barrow Vale the visitors tell us what they've seen and all the news. Privet: 'What news have you heard lately? '''Fieldfare: '''Nothing much. Rollright's got a new lot of elders, and about time too. Cannock's finally been re-populated after the nasty goings on at the time of the Word. The so-called Newborns are making a nuisance of themselves even here with their preaching, and moles generally are getting worried about them. That's about it really. (looks hopefully at Privet) Tell me something ''juicy. 'Privet: '(smiles, looking apologetic) I think I know what you mean, but really I'm not that kind of mole. You're the first mole I've talked to for days and the last was just a youngster. But... (frowns) What I've seen of the Newborn moles is a bit worrying. '''Fieldfare: Tell me about them if you like, and when you've done I'll tell you about Duncton Wood. Privet: 'Agreed! * '''Fieldfare: '''I mean, we may not seem to be ardent worshippers of the Stone, being a quiet lot that way and leaving much unspoken when it comes to faith, but we're followers through and through. What we don't need and don't like is those Newborns coming up from the grubby Marsh End and singing their stupid songs about love and the Stone's light being in the dew-drops, and the sinners among us blowing away before the Stone's anger like leaves from a dead tree. Nor do we want those preachers of theirs rabbiting on about Silence only being for those who follow the true way, which so far as I can see involves singing those songs and listening to those preachers - all male, I might say, every one of them - with adoration in our eyes like they was the Stone itself! (breathing heavily, briefly glaring at Privet, then calms down) Have you come across any of the Newborn moles then? And what about this mole who leads them by the snout? '''Privet: '(nodding seriously) You mean Thripp of Blagrove Slide? '''Fieldfare: '''If that's his name, he's the one I mean. They call him Head of Missions or some such nonsense. Titles! Duncton moles don't go in for them, except in the Library, though even there they're a bit over the top. Cause more trouble than they're worth! '''Privet: I don't know much about Thripp apart from his name, except that the Newborns seem to fear and respect him. These days they keep themselves to themselves in the systems I've visited where they have a presence, because they came up against the kind of resistance they obviously found here. Some say they're biding their time before becoming aggressive again. In fact, I did meet a few of them in Rollright, where they tried to persuade me of the error of my ways! Fieldfare: '''You're of the Stone then? '''Privet: '''I am. '''Fieldfare: '''Brought up in a system with a Stone, were you? '''Privet: (is silent) Fieldfare: '''Yes, well, there we are. (changes the subject to the Newborns) '''Privet: Once they realised I was not prepared to "open my heart", as they put it, they were courteous enough to me, but then moles usually are. I seem rather dull and harmless, I suppose, and not much use to anymole! Fieldfare: And aren't you? (grins) Privet: '''I hope not, but then I've always been interested in scribing and texts and know nothing else as yet. One day perhaps... '''Fieldfare: No two ways about it, if a mole wants something badly enough she shall have it in time! Be it a worm, a friend, or an attractive male! It's deciding to get on with it that's the difficult bit. So you'd be a scholar then, or a journeymole perhaps, seeing as you've brought a text for the Library? Privet: A scribemole really, scholar perhaps. This text is just a few tales scribed with the help of a friend whose dying wish was that I bring them to Duncton Wood and continue my researches here. I really don't want to do anything more than that - it's enough to have got here, let alone try to do more! Fieldfare: Well, I'm sure nomole in Duncton will ask you to do what you don't want to. Privet: If they do I'll not answer them, and I might even leave! All I ask is to be left alone and given a chance to begin again! Fieldfare: Oh Chater my love. I hope you're safe and sound and snug. I want you back in one piece! Privet: Tell me about Duncton Wood, and about the Library, and Stour, and any other mole you think I ought to know about! Fieldfare: I will, I will, I will! * 'Fieldfare: '(about Snyde) He has a sneezly, snoately, insinuating way has Snyde, and when Chater's away he comes avisiting, and prying, and touching. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Category:Transcripts